ellos lo sabian
by shashachan7
Summary: el lo sabia, ella lo sabia. ella no lo quería aceptar, esa era la despedida. pero también sabia que el merecía ser feliz


Ella lo sabía

Él lo sabía

Sus dos miradas se juntaron

Ambos sabían que ese era el fin

Ya no tenía sentido

El sabia que _el_ la hará feliz, que él solo fue el amigo.

Ella sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, que se hacía daño a sí misma.

Ninguno sentía la lluvia

La gente pasando, golpeándose entre ellos para llegar a casa

Un sitio que ambos trataban de evitar

Después de todo ante los ojos de los demás solo eran dos adolecentes en la lluvia.

Nada dedicado, nada anormal

Solo eran dos adolecentes con una vida por delante

Una vida que él quería junto a ella

Una vida que ella quería con otro

Así de simple era

Pero totalmente complejo para ellos

El siempre sonreía falsamente

A veces era mejor vivir en la ignorancia

A veces simplemente parecer indiferente frente a todo.

Él lo sabía

Y lo odiaba

Odiaba saber que la miraba de otra manera

Pero te consuela saber que será feliz junto a el

Junto a tu hermano

Por ese momento querías olvidar

El se dio media vuelta con un rumbo desconocido para ella

Entrando al bar con una seguridad que él desconocía

Y ella solo se quedo ahí mirando por donde se fue

Odiándose a sí misma por no saber qué era lo que pasaba

Por saber que perdió a alguien preciado

Y no saber el porqué.

Sus ojos como zafiros miraban la profundidad de su bebida

Perdió la cordura

Quien lo diría

El amor cambia a las personas

Sobre todo el que no es correspondido

Se preguntaba porque ella

La chica prohibida

Simplemente salió de ahí a mandar a todo al diablo

Solo por un día

Olvidar

Sentir que tienes felicidad

Que eres feliz

Por más efímera que fuera

Solo por una mendiga noche

Corriendo con un poco de alcohol corriendo por sus venas

Con una botella en la mano

Te metes en la profundidad de la noche

Te largas aun lugar solo

Y simplemente te tiras a mirar el cielo

E ir olvidando tu miseria de vida

Tener todo y sentirse vacio

De que le servía

Suspiro mirando al cielo

Mandar todo al diablo

Y por primera vez verte vulnerable

Él lo sabía

Estaba mal

Pero solo maldecía su vida en silencio

Sin decir nada

Sin mostrar nada

Llorando con la soledad de la noche

La luna y estrellas son testigos

De verdaderos sentimientos

Ello lo sabe

Muy tarde

Pero lo sabe

Y se odia por no poder evitarlo

Por saberlo tan tarde

Se suponía que se era su día

El día de su boda

Pero

Sin él no era lo mismo

Ella se derrumba

Quien lo diría

Después de todo si fue correspondido

Pero era muy tarde

Empieza a llorar arrugando el papel en sus manos

Nunca lo volvería a ver

Nunca más ver su sonrisa

Que la salvo

El la había abandonado

Pero que equivocado estaba

Era muy tarde

Lloraba maldiciéndose a sí misma por intentar engañaras

Sabiendo que ese te amo nunca fue real

Que solo era un sueño

No

Era su pesadilla

El te amo

Nunca lo dijo el

No en voz alta

Pero si mirándola a los ojos

No escuchándolo

Pero si abrazándolo

No llorando

Pero si sonriendo

Esa mirada solo era para ella

Mirada que se apago

Mirando a la nada

Pero a la vez todo

Sus ojos perlas mirándolo con tristeza

No quería verla triste

Pero era lo mejor para los dos

Dejo su peso caer

En esa noche oscura de una muerte segura

Esa era la despedida

Con el papel en manos

Pero ella no quería hacerlo

Con una mirada decidida

Se fue corriendo

No podía ser tarde

No se rendiría

Los mandaría a todos al diablo

Su peso seguia cayendo

Pero no lo evitaría

Mirando aquellos ojos perlas tan bellos

Ese día comenzaría un nuevo camino

Solo intentaba olvidar

Buscar felicidad

Sin ella

No la había

Pero simplemente

Quería soñar

De que ya no se sentía solo

De que estaba solo

Esa fue su despedida

Para nunca más volver

"te amo hinata"

Fue su despedida

Ella lo sabía

Sus lagrimas se a galopaban en sus ojos

Pero no quería aceptarlo

Llorando

Pero fue débil

Su mirada se choco con la suya

"lo siento, ya no abra una próxima vez"

Pero ella lo necesitaba

Fue débil

"te amo"

Fue lo último que dijo ella

Lo sabia no había vuelta atrás

Ella merecía ser feliz

Pero el también

Buscando al felicidad

Donde no la encontrarían

Ellos lo sabían

Y ante los ojos de los demás

Solo una adolecente

Bajo la lluvia

Mirando al frente

Encontrándose de nuevo

Sin despegar la mirada del otro

Esta vez no sería como antes

No

Pero tampoco con un final feliz

Los dos lo sabían

Una promesa muda

Había una próxima vez

Que ellos no tomarían

Dando la vuelta

Con una sonrisa en el rostro

Él lo sabía

Ella lo sabía

Que siempre fue correspondido

Pero la vida y la muerte tenían barreras

Él lo sabía

Esa próxima vez no fue tomada porque no era tiempo

El se dio media vuelta brillando hasta desaparecer

Ella se dio media vuelta

Pero sonriendo

Y llorando

Ella lo sabia

Aun no era tiempo

Tenia una vida por delante


End file.
